Destroy The Bastard
Commander, you may be looking for the Siege of Temple Prime Operation: Destroy the Bastard was the final major GDI operation to kill Kane at the European Temple of Nod in Sarajevo. GDI's victory here marked the end of the First Tiberium War in Europe. Background Initially there were three separate operation orders for the final showdown with Nod. Due to a lack of archival diligence in addition to GDI's own classification procedures the exact series of events or attack coordinate remain unknown to the general populace. While never publicly confirmed, many of GDI’s senior leaders believe that General Solomon, later commanding officer of GDI forces during the Second Tiberium war, led the final assault on Nod forces. GDI had been aggressively tracking Kane for some time. After Kane eluded GDI personnel in Greece the efforts to end Nod’s actions became more frantic. Recipient of intelligence that a Nod convoy was headed to Sarajevo allowed GDI to catch Nod unprepared and finally locate the final Temple, the mainstay of Nod forces in Europe. Battle of Sarajevo Nod had heavily fortified the region; regardless GDI’s tactics, leadership, and access to the Ion Cannon network, it was not enough to root out the threat of Kane alone. Rumors about nuclear usage trace themselves to local population and veterans of the battle, who indeed say that there was a nuclear detonation (or more, depending on the rumor) during the battle launched from Nod’s Temple Prime. Though suffering heavy losses the forces of GDI were able to eliminate the bulwark surrounding Temple Prime. The final assault on Temple Prime contained unmatched fury and undying sacrifice by both parties. Nod forces fought desperately for the survival of their Messiah, the one who had showed the way while GDI forces were equally determined to end the conflict that had consumed the globe. Conventional forces proved inadequate to end the threat of Kane once and for all, and in a decision made to save GDI lives and ensure Nod’s demise the Ion Cannon was unleashed on Temple Prime. Leaked footage has since revealed that Kane was inside Temple Prime at the moment of its destruction. Though the body of Kane was never retrieved and the remains of the Temple were left to decay, the First Tiberium War had ended, giving rise to a Brotherhood indelibly harmed, and soon after, with Kane unable to unite the hundreds, thousands of factions and interests and ideologies that made up the Brotherhood, they splintered, taking their weaponry and beginning the slow decay of Nod. Aftermath The beginning of Nod infighting This did not spell the end of the conflict, incidentally. Nod forces attempted to nuke GDI excavation forces soon after, and GDI lost to Nod forces many more times after the battle, especially in Africa where many bases had to be recaptured, and others (such as in Sudan) were nearly taken over but for quick intervention by GDI commanders. However, over the years, the Brotherhood's cohesion was lost, making it much more easy for GDI to ignore or manipulate the various factions into fighting each other, their differences unable to be calmed by Kane. However, GDI countries never seemed to have much influence in Africa and the rest of the Third World again after the conflict, the war forever ruining their image. Furthermore, the onset of Tiberium started to become a priority in the world, and many formerly third world nations felt left behind and looked to their new and powerful armies to protect them. Also, the Forgotten sometime between the First and Second Wars arose, out of the Tiberium mutated humans who refused to die, who instead decided that they would try to live in this world. A few tried to hold on to the vision of Kane, notable among them Anton Slavik and Oxanna Kristos of the Black Hand, a faction that had not wavered in Kane's Vision and tried to repeatedly keep the peace and cohesion, faithfully awaiting Kane's return. Others that rose among this time was General Vega of South American drug interests and who soon dominated the new Eye Candy trade. Another, who ended up uniting much of the old North African Command, was Hassan, who in reality was a GDI man holding the peace for them. Nod would not be reunited again in full until the return of Kane at the execution of Hassan, and thus soon after the initiation of the Second Tiberium War, when all the splinter groups saw the Messiah again, and returned. Category:Tiberian Dawn GDI missions